


April 17, 2005

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chefs, M/M, Porn, handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your regular handyman!Frank and chef!Gerard story with a twist :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 17, 2005

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Deb, for her birthday, existance, brilliance, and inspiring character <3  
> Inspired by [this treasure](http://instagram.com/p/mEMnwXgi5Q) and Deb's old request for a story with these characters. I'm aware that another person has written it, and that's why I added the little twist.

Frank was on the floor on one knee, searching through his tool box. He was wearing black jeans with kind of big tears at the knees, which shouldn’t be too comfortable to work on, but it didn’t stop him from fully kneeling on the floor in order to bend over some more into his box. He got a few items out, put some on the floor, others back into the box, but the most impressive thing of all was the way his hands curled around every single one of them. 

His fingers weren’t too long, but flexed beautifully and tightly, and the tendons on the back of his hand turned into protruding lines, catching all the attention in the room. Frank moved slowly and strapped a few wrenches of different types and sizes, a couple of hex keys and pliers onto his tool belt. It hung loosely over his hips when he got back up, below the heavy black leather belt on his pants, but right above it there was more naked skin on display than usual. Every piece of clothing was hanging low on his bottom half, showing off a small strip of tanned flesh even when he was standing up, let alone when he climbed up the stepladder to get to the ductless air conditioning system he was fixing. 

Up on the fifth step, Frank got an eight inch wrench from his belt and tried it on the big dysfunctional device above his head, stretching his arms high above his height. He’d been working on this for quite a while and it showed in the layer of sweat that covered his arms and ran down the back of his neck, maybe even down his back underneath the nevertheless thin white t-shirt. Frank wiped something off of his forehead and scratched his left elbow with the edge of the wrench before he went back to work.

“You need any help?” said a voice in the background before Gerard came in through the door. He was the client with a broken AC and Frank the only handyman available that day. The summer heat had been insane to endure, and that was the most obvious thing suggested by the sweat Gerard wiped off of the downside of his jaw with a large, stretched out hand.

“Not right now, but don’t go anywhere,” Frank replied with a cheeky smile, slowly turning his head in Gerard’s direction. They shared a smile that showed a lot more than companionship and interest in help. Especially Frank, who looked suspicious and a lot more convincing, like he wanted Gerard’s help more than he needed to fix anything in Gerard’s kitchen.

Gerard was wearing his work clothes, the classic black pants, slightly formal yet comfortable enough for long or double shifts, and the trademark white chef jacket. He had it folded over the right side of his chest instead of buttoned up almost to the neck, but only because it wasn’t opening time yet. Lifting his head to Frank, Gerard hummed quietly and kept looking at the other’s movements as he worked. 

His eyes were wide and focused, following every movement and flicking to more than one spot. The way Frank’s hands moved was creative and appealing, and then his arms were strong, tattooed and sweaty, and his shoulders were rigid and showing off muscle and tendon. Frank’s t-shirt fell hotly over them, or maybe it was just sticking to his skin due to sweat, an image that made the moment all the more interesting. 

It showed in the way Gerard licked his lips and flicked his eyes from one side to the other, appreciating everything as much as possible. Eventually, he opened a flickering, sensual smile and focused his sight on Frank’s tool belt. It looked heavy and strangely comfortable, falling over Frank’s hips so lightly and teasingly, so much so that Gerard couldn’t stop himself. He had to keep looking, staring at the strip of grey underwear and the bit of flesh over that, trying to study whatever lines Frank seemed to have tattooed on his body.

“You seem to have a lot of tattoos,” Gerard pointed out casually, leaning against the counter turned to where Frank was, that squared, delineated profile of his in Gerard’s line of sight. The ink looked so appealing with the sweat glistening over Frank’s arms, the black and grey designs and that deep red Japanese sun on his elbow, and so many other shapes and twists up under his short sleeves. It would trigger anyone’s curiosity. “They’re fascinating.”

“Thanks! I have as many tattoos as I have life stories,” Frank replied, looking down at Gerard. He was smiling again, the corner of his mouth curling up really softly as he slid something into his tool belt. Gerard felt pulled down to it and took a closer look at how it fell so teasingly over the curve of Frank’s ass, that barely noticeable tilt on Frank’s body calling out for attention.

What he failed to see was Frank stretching to reach out for something on the AC, only to realize that the wrench he was holding wasn’t long enough, so he kept the same position and brought one hand to his tool belt. And Gerard didn’t really notice Frank struggle with the tools around him and eventually with his own balance, because then Frank was practically falling off of the stepladder. Gerard’s hands flew towards Frank immediately and felt the hit of Frank’s back hard against them, preventing a disaster.

Gerard pushed Frank back onto his feet, although he made a few contortionist moves that were kind of surprising, but that wasn’t the only thing of course. The fact that Frank wasn’t all sprawled out on the floor was a miracle in itself. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Frank said with a little laugh, face closing around that enchanting giggle. “I’m probably losing my shit from heat exhaustion. It’s been a long day and here I am, fixing an AC of all things.”

Gerard made a small noise of acknowledgement. Their skin showed how hot it’d been today, and it specially showed when Frank brought a hand to his face and wiped something from under his brow. For some reason, Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off of Frank today, not caring if it was actually making him even sweatier. There was something very alluring about Frank. Maybe it was his fluffy hair or his amazing tan, maybe his cute smile or giggle, maybe all his tattoos and the semi-wet clothes. 

Frank was really, really hot with that slim figure and his tiny butt and really, Gerard couldn’t contain himself anymore. He watched Frank go back to work and moved his hand to Frank’s lower back again, smoothing it there before bringing it downward even more and getting a close feel of what Frank’s ass was like.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Frank asked. When Gerard looked up, he wasn’t working anymore; he was just staring at Gerard. Something flickered in his eyes and Gerard was drawn in, taking a couple of steps closer to the stepladder. He squeezed the flesh in his hand tauntingly.

“No, not really,” he said, eyes on Frank’s, daring him to do something about Gerard’s antics.

“Oh, why not?”

“Well, for one, you’re no light weight, falling on top of me like that,” Gerard replied in a cheeky voice. Frank laughed lightly in response. “Two, it’s too fucking hot today.”

Gerard paused, tilting his head to the side as Frank giggled again. He also grabbed another tool from his belt and turned back to the AC, not really telling Gerard to move his hand away. So Gerard didn’t. He actually kept rubbing Frank’s ass because they seemed pretty comfortable with each other right now; he went from one cheek to the other with smooth movements of his wrist. He tilted his head a bit further to see Frank’s face when he said, “And three, you still have your pants on and it’s really hard to blow you like that.”

Frank didn’t laugh this time. He remained quiet and working on the AC. He had his arms stretched up and forward in a way that hid his face, but it lifted his t-shirt a bit more and exposed the tattooed flesh of his love handles. Gerard watched it with a predator expression like he wanted to reach out and kiss it, maybe nibble on that slight flab, but he didn’t move in time because Frank put in, “I’m afraid I can’t help you with that. I didn’t particularly want to fall down to the floor, and I certainly can’t control the weather, can I?”

“And the blowjob?” Gerard asked seductively, smiling, lips apparently focused and decided. He noticed that Frank didn’t respond, so Gerard leaned in and finally nibbled at the flesh atop Frank’s belts. It was smooth and pliant, salty from the sweat, but hot in Gerard’s mouth. He licked Frank’s hips next with a hum and added, “Because I’m pretty sure that’s exactly something you can help me with.”

To prove his point, Gerard squeezed Frank’s ass with his right hand and slid the other across Frank’s exposed skin, around his body, underneath the front of his t-shirt until he reached what can only be Frank’s navel. Then, he trickled the tips of his fingers beneath Frank’s belt to tease.

“Do you realize I have a job to do?” Frank’s voice sounded harsh, but Gerard looked up and there was a blush on his cheeks, but that could either be body heat or another kind of it, so Gerard just smiled at him.

“Yeah, I know, and I think you’re doing a great job…” Gerard trailed off mysteriously, rubbing his palm on Frank’s lower stomach. Frank’s body seemed to shiver, and Gerard continued, “At turning me on.”

Frank’s eyes closed as soon as Gerard moved his hand away from his belt, wandering down Frank’s front, down a thigh, wrapping around the back of a knee as Gerard left another nibble on Frank’s exposed skin. He did it once, twice, and then slid his hand back up Frank’s inner thigh, moving slowly, teasing Frank, watching Frank shut his eyes closed even harder. He was trying to resist, but Gerard couldn’t have any of that, so he finally draped his hand over Frank’s crotch. Frank sighed half reluctantly, half pleased, and questioned, “Is this how you treat all the service people in your kitchen?”

“Nah. Only the really, _really_ hot ones.”

This sounded almost like a moan as Gerard pressed his face against Frank’s side, mouth open over the tattoos there, and tilted his head in the direction of Frank’s crotch. Frank opened his eyes at last and tried to put the tool in his hand back on his belt, but Gerard licked at the skin and the tool dropped to the floor with a bang that echoed through the otherwise silent room. There was some tension between them too when Gerard cupped Frank firmly, while Frank’s hand flew to Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard was watching him now, moving to stand in front of the stepladder, in front of Frank instead of at his side, head leveled perfectly with his hand on Frank’s crotch. Before he needed anything else, Gerard looked up at Frank’s face and found no resistance as he slowly unbuckled the tool belt and removed it from around Frank’s hips, lowering it to the floor with his eyes on Frank’s. Gerard didn’t move his gaze away until Frank’s jeans were unzipped.

It was a slow movement, but Frank did bite his bottom lip when Gerard pulled his hard, beautiful cock out. It immediately stood out, long and thick, calling out for attention, and Gerard didn’t waste any more of the precious time he could be spending having sex, as he wrapped his hand around Frank and licked around the head.

Frank helped Gerard pull his jeans down to his hips, then held his cock in front of Gerard’s mouth, offering it to him. 

Gerard’s tongue darted out again and licked its way towards Frank’s pubic hair, and then Gerard angled his head properly and splashed his tongue on the underside of Frank’s cock. He dragged it out from base to tip and Frank dragged out a first moan, and Gerard could see him lean his head against the stepladder, eyes closed, savoring his own lips. It was beautiful and enticing, and Gerard opened his mouth strategically and covered Frank’s head entirely.

He didn’t go all the way yet, molding his hollowed cheeks to Frank’s perfect shape and holding one hand around Frank’s shaft. He worked on it with gradual movements, up and down the length and twirling his wrist. Sometimes, they both closed their eyes, others they held that sultry gaze that characterized them while watching each other do what they know best.

Frank was shivering and gripping the stepladder with his fingers turning white from it all. He snaked one of his hands through Gerard’s black hair, swiping the longer strands away from his eyes and watching them flick over Gerard’s pale skin quite seductively. He started moaning more often when Gerard engulfed more and more of him, head bobbing at a slow pace and eyes locked with Frank’s now. It was alluring and Frank seemed to be losing his balance again, and then he said, “You should let me get down to the floor now.”

Gerard smiled up at him, still with his mouth full, but pulled away and waited for Frank to get down and move to lean his back against one of the kitchen metal island counters. His nicely sized cock looked stunning from the spit and the large head shining because of it, bobbing in front of Frank while Gerard strolled closer with strong steps.

Frank took off his shirt and threw it onto the next counter to his left, taking a look at something to his right at the same time, before Gerard approached him with eyes focused on Frank’s many tattoos. They were all visible and gorgeous. Both Frank’s arms were covered in ink and so was his chest and lower stomach, showing off portraits, hearts and swords amidst several horror and music references. Gerard bit his lip and released a little moan, then brought one hand to touch Frank’s lower stomach and slid it across the handwriting tattooed on it, reaching out for Frank’s neck with the other hand to reel him in for a kiss.

Their bodies collided immediately as they caressed each other. Gerard touched Frank’s neck and shoulders, as Frank preferred Gerard’s clothed hips, running his hands downward and squeezing Gerard’s ass the same way Gerard had done to him earlier. They were moaning into the kiss, mouths opening up sometimes, teeth sinking down on each other’s lips and sometimes pulling on them, or tongues darting out to taste. Gerard’s hands were huge on Frank’s skin, roaming across his back and slipping over his ass, over and under the lowered pants. Frank’s hands took a similar path, either both of them on Gerard’s hips or one of them sitting on Gerard’s lower back and the other on Gerard’s neck with the thumb rubbing his jaw. It was such an engaging moment as their pleased sounds filled out the whole room.

Frank insisted on lifting Gerard’s jacket, and the next time Gerard moved his hands, it was to his buttons. They made out through the whole process, Gerard starting with the upper buttons and going down slowly, and Frank touching his pale chest as it came into view. He flicked one of Gerard’s nipples with his thumb, then the other, and then he slid his hands to Gerard’s shoulders to slip the white jacket off to the floor.

The kiss didn’t stop, and neither did the caresses, at least until Gerard started undoing his pants too. They grinned at each other while they worked on removing their pants entirely, throwing them to where Gerard’s jacket was before focusing back on their moment.

Frank kissed up Gerard’s cheek, then went straight to his neck and leaned in to mouth at his chest and suck Gerard’s nipple into his mouth. Gerard moaned particularly loud at this and Frank smiled onto his skin, pulling back soon. They went straight back to making out, hot mouths open and shiny lips touching and biting, but they switched positions right away. Frank grabbed Gerard by the hips and took control, turning them around so Gerard was standing against the kitchen island now and Frank could kiss down his chest with hands teasing Gerard’s thighs.

Frank went down on his knees easily, back arching so his ass was tilted upwards, and Gerard’s hands moved to his head instantaneously. Frank looked up and smirked before he focused on Gerard’s middle and the shape of his cock, which was naturally curved upward, and wrapped his mouth around it. He sucked on the head and swirled his tongue around the slit, spread kisses around its length and held Gerard’s balls every time he tried to deepthroat. Gerard’s face was lost in heaven, never looking away from what Frank was doing to him. Their chemistry seemed so perfect and the bob of Frank’s head was on time with Gerard’s moans. Frank dragged his tongue under Gerard, then went back down to choke on him again, pulling away in the next moment with his eyes on Gerard’s and a string of spit from his lips to Gerard’s cock.

“God, so perfect,” Gerard eventually moaned out, fisting at Frank’s hair and helping him work on his cock. Frank didn’t deny him anything, letting Gerard guide his head wherever he wanted. Soon, Frank put both hands on Gerard’s naked hips and let Gerard fuck his mouth at his own pace. Gerard fisted at Frank’s hair and got a few thrusts deep into Frank’s throat, the muscles’ movement so obvious on Frank’s neck and jaws, but decided to let go of Frank’s head, leave his hands on the counter behind him and watch Frank do what he wanted.

In due time, Frank straightened his back up, put a hand around Gerard’s cock and molded his mouth around it perfectly. He moved swiftly until Gerard was hard as a rock and very red. Then he got up on his feet, leaving Gerard’s cock alone, but kissing his way up to Gerard’s toned chest. Frank leaned his own against it, capturing Gerard’s mouth in another kiss, so passionate, as Gerard gripped and rubbed their cocks together until they shivered and moaned at the same time.

After a while, he reached out for Frank’s ass instead. It was the perfect fit in his hand, as he squeezed and molded it at his preference, spreading the cheeks apart and grabbing the flesh like he meant to tear it into pieces. Frank’s tongue licking at Gerard’s mouth was excruciatingly sexy, but Gerard went further down that road. He used both hands on Frank’s rear and spread those cheeks open once and again, collecting moans from Frank with every movement. Those moans became louder when Gerard touched his hole with a finger, became rough and dusky when Gerard broke the kiss and buried his face in Frank’s neck.

Frank melted under Gerard’s mouth on his skin and Gerard’s hands caressing his stomach, before he slid them down to Frank’s hips and turned them around again, placing Frank against the island counter. This time, however, he had his front to the metal and his back towards Gerard. The touch of Gerard’s cock on his cheeks weakened Frank and he fell forward, supporting himself on the counter with his elbows. He had his head turned to the side watching Gerard through his next actions.

First, Gerard spread Frank’s ass cheeks apart and thumbed at his hole, pushing past its rim too. Frank was moaning in response and totally giving in to the touch, tilting his hips in a way that slid Gerard’s finger further into him. Gerard was moaning too just from watching Frank acting like this, biting his lip because this sight was gorgeous and heavenly. Frank’s mouth was open wide, his head tilted back a little and he kept arching his spine if Gerard thumbed deeper inside him. It was irresistible.

Gerard leaned over Frank and mouthed over Frank’s lips; at the same time, he grabbed his cock and slid it in between Frank’s cheeks. Frank tilted his head further back against Gerard’s shoulder and moaned, hips moving to get closer to Gerard’s touch, intensifying the scene. They rubbed against each other for a while, first with no other body parts touching, second with Gerard placing kisses on the colorful tattoo on Frank’s shoulder blade, and finally with Gerard sliding a hand down Frank’s back to rest it on the untattooed spot on the small of his back.

When Frank turned his head to the side again, mouth open in that agony of pleasure, Gerard kissed him hard and rolled his hips some more, waving his body sensually until Frank was shivering.

Frank pulled away from Gerard’s face to moan throatily, and then he stared into Gerard’s eyes and asked in a broken voice, “Are you gonna fuck me with that?”

“Do you want me to?” Gerard asked in return, being a total tease.

“Yeah,” Frank replied, in a particularly hoarse tone, dragging out the vowels. He was certainly reacting to the way Gerard was leaning over him, chest to back, and sliding a hand around to Frank’s stomach.

There were no other words after this; just their heavy pants as Gerard stepped back and Frank turned around swiftly to move closer to the tool box and retrieve a small tube from it. Gerard didn’t move while he did this; he just watched and waited for Frank to come back and use the lube on his cock.

When Frank was finished, he turned back to his last position, chest to the counter and his back to Gerard, who crawled his right hand to Frank’s stomach again with a smirk creeping up to his face now. Frank leaned over the surface, elbows and flat palms against the grey masonry. He waited for it with an anticipating expression, but finally Gerard grabbed his cock and lined it up. Frank was taking pretty heavy breaths, but he seemed relaxed, so Gerard pushed forward with a self-containing hiss.

“Oh… fuck,” Frank moaned, low in his throat, adjusting his arms and arching up his back. There was a clear frown on his face as Gerard pushed in slowly, only half hidden by the angle his head was in, and Frank released a controlled sigh that lasted for as long as Gerard took until he was fully inside. He waited, then, smoothing his palm on Frank’s back.

“Lean further, come on, lie on the counter,” Gerard advised in a low, barely hearable voice, hand flat on Frank’s skin until he was lying on the surface beneath him. Frank kept his face on it, turned away from everything, and made a few sounds that could either be discomfort or absolute pleasure. With Frank’s ass in his hands, Gerard started moving. He fucked Frank calmly but effectively, hips moving little by little, back and forward as he tried so clearly to contain any moans. The veins on his neck were protruding from that effort.

Frank was relaxed and curled his body in a way that tilted his ass back so Gerard would have better access. Frank’s sounds were wavery and occasional, but he brought a hand to his own cock like he was soothing himself. He was still gritting his teeth when Gerard picked up his movements and started thrusting his hips to meet Frank halfway. At least until Gerard slapped his ass and Frank collapsed with a moaned out, “Oh fuck, fuck yeah.”

“Better?” Gerard checked with him and Frank nodded, so Gerard moved even faster, finally turning it into a proper pace. He kept one hand on the top of Frank’s ass cheek, the other behind his own back, arching his body so he could fuck into Frank with no restraints. Frank started moaning more often and Gerard smiled, sliding his hand upward until he could grab Frank’s hair again, pulling his head back and eventually the rest of his upper body. They were touching again, chest to back, and their noises came out in unison, especially when Gerard smacked Frank’s ass and slid all the way in. He stayed there and just rolled his hips against Frank, faster now, filling up the kitchen with the slap of skin and Frank’s needy noises.

“Fuck, I love this,” Frank was saying the moment Gerard squeezed both fists around his hips. There was sweat pooling and glinting all over them, and Frank turned his head so he could kiss Gerard, but it didn’t last long because Gerard’s cock was out of him. Frank said, “Wait.”

Gerard raked his fingers through Frank’s hair as Frank turned around, facing him again, breathing hotly over each other’s lips. There was a smirk on Gerard’s face when he brought both hands to Frank’s ass and shoved him up to sit on the counter. It was the perfect height and surely Gerard couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “You look so hot like this. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

The smirk Frank showed him in return was cheeky and alluring, as he sat up and leaned back on his elbows, legs opening wide to let Gerard fit in between them. Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank with intent, hands on Frank’s legs molding the muscles on his way up Frank’s thighs. Frank’s guttural moans into Gerard’s mouth triggered Gerard into breaking the kiss, leaning back and grabbing his cock to slide it into Frank again.

Gerard alternated in between that position, with Frank’s legs spread apart around him or pulled up to Frank’s chest, and the one he assumed later on, lying on Frank’s chest with his face buried in Frank’s neck. At this point, he was trying to thrust as hard as he could, collecting those blissful moans from Frank and himself. These became louder by the second, and soon Frank was lying there with his hands tight around his thighs, pulling them up and exposing their actions to the room.

This position was exciting and explicit, Gerard fucking Frank in the real sense of the word, going all the way in to try and cause any pleasure. He could choose any pace too, and tried to look into Frank’s eyes a lot of time, but for some reason Frank would lose his focus often. At some point, getting tired of this lack of interaction, Gerard slipped into Frank and stopped, leaning back, flicking his hair out of his face with a sigh and asking, “Would you mind if we stopped?”

“This is my favorite part,” Frank murmurs excitedly, curling up on the couch and tucking his feet underneath him. He giggles and stuffs popcorn into his mouth, and Gerard looks at Frank and mocks his enthusiasm.

A much younger version of himself, naked on the TV screen, catches Gerard’s attention. He listens to his own voice and watches a close up of his own ass, a terrible sight indeed even though he had a much nicer butt that he certainly has now, but it’s still pretty funny to see himself from this side of the screen. It isn’t really anything new to him, since Frank and he have sat down to watch their own videos several times in the past years, but it’s also upsetting now that his life has moved on.

“Look, I’ve tried telling you this before,” on-screen-Gerard said to Frank, standing next to the kitchen island on the set while Frank sat on top of it. He had his legs spread out and hanging off the counter, giving the camera a real nice view of his nude crotch, as he looked at Gerard in his young way. This scene had taken place about four years after they’d met, but they hadn’t filmed together very often at that point. They shared an agent, but their physical chemistry wouldn’t really develop until later.

On-screen-Gerard kept talking and at some point, the scene cut and changed to when they were back to their last position. Gerard watches the images on Frank’s 65 inch screen and everything is highly enhanced, despite the bad quality of the recording. It is twelve years old after all.

“We were so hot, weren’t we?” Frank asks thoughtfully, shaking his head and grabbing some more popcorn. Gerard looks at him with an agreeing smile, but rolls his eyes when Frank adds, “What am I thinking? We’re _still_ hot!”

Gerard scoffs. “You clearly haven’t seen my ass lately,” he retorts, making Frank laugh and choke on his mouthful of popcorn. Frank’s next sound is a giggle, but when Gerard looks at him, he’s paying attention to the TV again. Gerard grabs some popcorn for himself and turns to the screen, in time to see Frank’s younger voice complain about the height of the kitchen island they were about to get on top of.

This was the harsh part of what they did for a living; doing all kinds of things to please everyone with barely any space for their own ideas. On TV, Gerard was now sat on the counter, lying on top of it next to follow the script they’d had access to as Frank teased with unscripted dirty words, like, “You look like a fucking model over there.”

It probably wasn’t meant to make Gerard laugh, but that was what he did, his chest quivering up and down as he lay on his back. Gerard remembers he was trying to concentrate and get back into the right mood, but Frank kept saying those lame things and ruined everything. When his laughter died down, Frank had his back to the screen, but soon the image was turning to catch both of their profiles.

“I have an idea,” on-screen Frank announced, turning on his heels and disappearing to do something. To be honest with himself, Gerard doesn’t really remember what this was about, but something stirs in the corner of the screen and it clicks in his brain. Before anything else happens, Gerard laughs out loud.

Frank asks him if he’s okay, and Gerard says in between chuckles, “ _This_ is my favorite part.”

Frank giggles and they both look at the image, as on-screen Frank came back into view butt-naked with the tool belt in his hand, turned to Gerard and said, “How about we tried this?”

“This isn’t going to work,” Gerard said, but adjusted his position on the counter and watched Frank climb up next to him and wrap the belt high around his hips. When Frank climbed over Gerard and straddled him, it was obvious that his idea would never work. Some of the tools were too long for the position and touched Gerard’s thighs, but Frank faked a few up and down movements to test it. It didn’t work at all, so Frank wanted to replace a few tools, and shaking his head at these antics, Gerard requested, “Can we cut? Because this looks like—“

And the image cut to a one second long black screen before it came back on. Frank had lost the tool belt and was just climbing up onto the counter, his ass cheeks moving right in the middle of screen, making present-time Frank laugh and hide his face against Gerard’s side at what he made himself look like on camera. Nevertheless, the image changed to Frank crawling over Gerard with sensual movements and predator eyes. The rest of the scene was old moves for them both.

“That would never work, what was I thinking?” a still giggling Frank questions his own actions on film, following it with another loud laugh.

“It wasn’t that bad. Well, the tools were kind of in the way, but otherwise it could have been pretty interesting,” Gerard puts in, pausing to eat some popcorn. He finds Frank staring at him with a thoughtful smile, the same one he always gets when he misses something. It’s the same smile he had on when Gerard arrived at his place earlier, and it’s the one that makes his eyes shine and stand out. Gerard always liked looking at Frank, at his squared face and defined jaw, but there’s something special about seeing him nowadays since they haven’t seen each other that often in the past two years.

“Yeah,” Frank interrupts Gerard’s thinking, “We did a lot of interesting things.”

Gerard grins at him, grabbing some popcorn and jokingly feeding it to Frank. He takes it with a giggle, then Gerard says, “We were fucking awesome, Frank. No wonder people liked us.”

“I liked us too,” Frank replies through his mouthful. Gerard watches him chew, which should feel weird, but doesn’t, and then he grins when Frank adds, “It was a pleasure working with you all those years, Mr. Ryder.”

Frank pecks Gerard’s lips softly, making Gerard chuckle and say, “Likewise, Mr. Garrett.”

Using their aliases again feels completely strange. It’s true that Gerard, best known as Frank Ryder, has been using that fake name for over twenty years, but never when it’s just Frank and him. In private, they’re exclusively themselves, yet of course he still likes being out there and getting small nods or seeing random people gasp and murmur his alias in the street. He’s had a few bad experiences over time, being a gay porn star in a mindfuck, puritan society, but lately the reactions he sees when he’s outside have been different. He has been in other types of films, which certainly made people see him in a different way, and for the past year he has been trying to write a book and explain to people that, despite the nudity, filming porn is not a twenty four seven orgy.

People might not really care about what a person like him might have to say, but he knows there are some who always liked him and his work, people who helped him get video views since a long time ago, people who suggested this or that idea and even this or that shooting partner. Most of the time, the users of porn websites asked for more Ryder and Garrett, and most of those requests did turn into real videos.

This, Gerard believes, has helped them grow professionally and become more and more famous in the scene. It’s always been pretty underground, but it was astounding how many views, comments and shares their videos got online. There were even some full length erotic movies they starred in together a few years ago, and the online and physical sales rose to a surprising number. Even their agent and the distribution company were caught by surprise.

It was awesome for the both of them, but while Ryder and Garrett gained more and more fans and public response, Gerard and Frank became closer as real life friends. Their story, however, goes way back in time.

They met in 2000 when Frank was only a nineteen year old with empty ambition. It was going to be his first film in the gay scene and for some reason, Gerard’s agent had found him and thought Gerard would be perfect to initiate him.

One day, he just called up Gerard on the phone, said he had a new job for the following Thursday, and agreed to send more details via email. Gerard didn’t get the chance to check his email until later, but he trusted his agent because they had always arranged great deals to film. When he did log in and found the appropriate email, Gerard read the video details and found out that it would be the other guy’s first shoot. Gerard immediately clicked on the attachment to read this guy’s profile and uncovered the shocking truth that he was a fucking twink.

Gerard _hated_ twinks; they were inexperienced, uninteresting, and mostly looking for easy money, and worst of all, they usually were fans. Gerard of course, called his agent and complained, but the deal was already closed.

After meeting Frank and filming with him, Gerard’s opinion changed abruptly. Surely Frank was inexperienced in the gay scene, but he clearly was no stranger to gay sex or even to filming porn. Frank was a natural pro, and although his technique could be better and his attitude before the cameras should be worked, there were a few details to him that spiked Gerard’s curiosity. This included, for example, the way he took the director’s instructions and twisted them to fit the actual scene or the way Frank kept looking at the cameras like he was speaking directly to the viewer.

That first day, they stayed at the studio afterwards, in Gerard’s dressing room, mostly because their agent wanted to talk to them, but then Frank turned to Gerard himself and asked if he could ask some questions. Gerard wanted to lie and say he was busy that night, but their agent had already said that the party they had planned for that night had been canceled, so Gerard just looked at Frank and saw him grin.

Gerard was expecting questions about himself, and certainly didn’t expect Frank to tell him about how he ended up in porn or ask him for survival tips in the scene. They ended up going out for salads, buying decaf lattes afterwards, as they talked nonstop about movies and their aspirations.

It didn’t go past that on the first day, but when their agent found something for two, he would propose they did it together. They filmed around three or four videos a year for a while, but Frank’s career started growing very quickly, and it wasn’t hard to see that people associated him with Gerard.

One of the things in their friendship that Gerard really appreciated was the fact that they never had sex outside of work. They worked together for fourteen years and not once did they fuck behind the cameras. Well, there were a couple of times when they got into kissing and started getting closer and more intimate, and once Frank even took his t-shirt off, but Gerard stopped them before anything happened. He didn’t want to ruin it by making it personal.

They only stopped filming together when Gerard left the scene two years ago. He felt himself starting to get old because, at forty years of age, his body was clearly not the same anymore, but his agent was also kind of booking him only with really young actors for videos related to age difference fantasies. He changed agents a few times during the last three or four years to test the waters and find the gist of his problem, feeling like he could keep working for a longer time. In the end, he understood the problem was him.

Frank was taking a lot more jobs than Gerard, and not just for gay porn videos, and all the best offers were going to the new rising stars, so Gerard preferred to retire. He’d had his time and had worked hard enough to be able to live off of his savings for a long time. 

The idea of writing a book had come from Frank, when they went out for dinner one night, a few months after Gerard announced his decision to the public.

Frank and other friends helped him with the transition and right now, Gerard has been taking a few casual modeling jobs, but he is mostly dedicated to his writing. Gerard is quite content with how his life has turned out.

**

Tonight, it’s Gerard’s turn to crawl down from the couch and change the DVD in the player, as they usually watch a movie or two after watching themselves.

It was super fun today, watching Frank get as creative as possible with the tool belt, and Gerard smiles fondly at the DVD in his hands as he puts it back in its case. He thumbs at the title on it, reading **handyman and cook, april 17, 2005** in a chaotic, all caps handwriting that could only belong to Frank, and then he stores it away on the proper drawer where Frank keeps all the porn he’s ever been in. He clearly has a thing for rewatching them, but Gerard ain’t one to judge. He loved Frank’s videos too.

Gerard returns to the couch after he replaces the disc in the DVD player with their horror choice for the evening, and lets Frank crawl up against his side.

“I know you’re doing your own thing right now, but,” Frank starts a while later, straightening up and sitting sideways so he can look at Gerard. His face is serious and unreadable, but soon a little smile stirs up at the corners of his mouth. “How would you feel about making another video with me?”

Gerard frowns and fixates his eyes on Frank incredulously. It’s been so long since they did anything like that together, since Gerard did something like that with anybody. This could be very overwhelming for him and their friendship. He doesn’t really understand it. “It’s been almost three years, Frank. Why now?”

There’s a few seconds of silence between them, their eyes locked, their mouths firm, and the DVD menu repeating itself on the screen. The soundtrack to this moment is terrifying, but finally Frank breaks it with an enigmatic smile and says, “I’m leaving the scene.”

_To be continued..._


End file.
